El hombre ideal
by Petit Nash
Summary: Hotch nunca se había preguntado como lo veían los otros, tal vez porque él no podía percibirse del todo, cuestión de perspectiva.. ¿cómo lo veía el mundo? y... ¿cómo lo veía Emily?


__**N.A.**__Nueva historia (ultimamente publico más seguido, jojo)... Ubicada al final de 4x16 "Pleasure is my business" espero que la disfruten... Y como además ultimamente también me gusta dedicar mis historias, esta va para: Elodia Ayu, Miara Makisan, Abigail Hotchner Prentiss, Jorja07, Paula, emmily candy bright, Lenika08 y todos aquellos que alguna vez hayan disfrutado de una de estas hitorias. Saludos n_n

__**El hombre ideal**__

Había visto a esa mujer morir, a una mujer que había asesinado a muchos, eso era cierto, pero al fin eran todas las circunstancias las que la habían llevado a eso, era victima de demasiadas circunstancias que al final la habían lastimado y ella merecía eso tal vez mucho menos que sus propias victimas... Había salido tan lastimada como todas las personas a las que había asesinado... Había sido un día demasiado doloroso, una situación de sentimientos encontrados, de un dolor difícil de definir al final... Y él había estado ahí en ese último minuto.

De algún modo se sentía marcado... no sólo por el caso, o por la muerte, sino por ella, ella lo había marcado muy severamente sin saberlo. Era raro. Ella parecía odiar a todos los hombres del mundo, no sólo a los que le recordaban a su padre, a todos en general, por todas las traiciones y mentiras, y en realidad resultaba muy normal que se sintiera así... Pero, y ese era el verdadero asunto, no pensaba eso de él, no lo conocía pero no pensaba eso de él, y eso, aunque no pareciera, a Hotch lo sorprendía.

¿Por qué creía que él era diferente? Él no creía ser diferente, no creía ser mejor que nadie, también había causado decepciones, también hacía herido a alguien, por eso estaba divorciado de hecho, por ese mismo tipo de decepciones... No sabía porque le resultaba diferente a ella, ¿los demás lo veían diferente? Eso le resultaba bastante confuso, nunca se lo había planteado.

-Hotch, ¿estas bien?- preguntó Morgan al entrar a su oficina y verlo tan perdido en sus pensamientos

-Sí, sí... todo bien- contestó él

-¿Es por el caso?-

-Fue un mal caso... – contestó Hotch aun mirando por su ventana como sin querer pensar en todo eso- uno de esos casos que se sienten mal, que es como... que duelen por ambos lados... deja una terrible sensación-

-Sí, así es- dijo Morgan intentando restarle importancia, pero no pudo, porque sabía que tenía importancia, en realidad tenía mucha importancia- fue peor para ti ¿no es así? por estar ahí en el último momento, por acompañarla y verla...-

-Así es... – intentó no suspirar con eso- pobre Megan-

-¿Quieres hablar?- preguntó Morgan interesado

-No, estoy bien-

Aunque estaba perturbado no tenía ganas de conversarlo, no tenía ganas de seguir hablando de Megan y preguntándose porque en ese último minuto, tan crucial, tan sincero y definitivo, se fijo en él, porque creía que él era diferente, porque él era el único hombre en el mundo que no la había decepcionado, él sentía que era también un hombre de decepciones, pero tal vez estuviera perdiendo la perspectiva y agradecía la atención e interés de Morgan, pero en realidad no quería hablar con él en ese momento... No quería hablarlo, porque se obligaba a pensarlo cada vez más

-No dejes que eso te perturbe, Hotch- dijo Morgan- no es justo, no podemos... tú no puedes salvar a todo el mundo-

-No es eso... no, sé que no puedo, que no podemos, es sólo que me hizo meditar muchas cosas, preguntarme...- pero no quería hablar de eso, no entendía siquiera porque lo había mencionado

-No eres una mala persona Hotch- dijo Morgan como adivinando los pensamientos de su jefe- no eres un mal hombre, ella tenía razón en eso, no eres como los otros, eres diferente en todos los sentidos-

Hotch lo miró, era tan extraño, en muchos sentidos, tener esa conversación, esas dudas, que alguien más pensara eso, era raro... pero suponía que él había perdido perspectiva hacía mucho tiempo, no se podía ver a si mismo como algo más que alguien que había perdido a su familia, que estaba solo, que... Sencillamente no se podía percibir a si mismo como Megan lo veía, simplemente no podía, no se había quedado con una visión buena de si mismo tras su divorcio y todo el asunto con la marcha de Haley... Y que también alguien de su equipo lo pensara era curioso, realmente muy curioso, porque eran las personas más cercanas a él...

No era un mal hombre... pero aun necesitaba otro punto de vista, aun necesitaba entender más cosas... Perspectiva... ¿Él era un buen hombre acaso? ¿uno que no decepcionaba? ¿qué no hería de ese modo a nadie, a una mujer? Eso sonaba demasiado ideal, demasiado para él y no creía estar ni remotamente cerca de lo ideal

-No eres el único que estuvo perturbado hoy- comentó Morgan de pronto como para animar las cosas o dejar otra duda en su mente, era difícil tenerlo claro cual era la intención de lo que iba a decirle, pero podía ser realmente buena- mientras estábamos en el apartamento y ella llamó para hablar específicamente contigo... Prentiss estaba tensa, Hotch, de verdad muy tensa-

-No lo entiendo- se confundió

-No es mi trabajo decírtelo, ni sé si es buena idea pero...- Morgan miró alrededor para asegurarse que no había nadie cerca escuchando- pero Megan no es la única que piensa que eres una especie de... hombre ideal-

-¿Prentiss?- eso lo sorprendió un poco a la vez hizo que algo se moviera en su interior

-Sí a estas alturas no has podido verlo...- suspiró Morgan y se detuvo, lo miró, cambió ligeramente el tono de su voz después- tal vez ella te ayude a sentirte mejor, bueno.. si quieres arriesgarte-

-¿Arriesgarme?- le parecía casi una palabra desconocida en esas circunstancias, hablando de ese tema, hablando de ella

-Es difícil creer, después de todo lo que ha pasado, del tiempo, de todo... que no la ves a ella más o menos del mismo modo en que ella te ve a ti- dijo Morgan, sonrió y dio la vuelta- buenas noches, Hotch-

Y se quedó solo, preguntándose de donde venía todo eso, porque lo había dicho, justo en ese momento de duda además, y también, porque realmente no pudo evitarlo, tuvo que preguntarse como lo veía Emily, ¿por qué Morgan creía que ella lo veía de modo diferente? Y sí en realidad era así... ¿por qué lo veía diferente? Y en cualquier caso ¿cómo era ese "diferente"? Tuvo curiosidad también, le había sorprendido de Megan, muchísimo... pero de Emily... eso le resultaba extraño, aunque ciertamente lo hacía sentir mejor, diferente, casi especial, sentía que era algo bueno, que era algo casi reconfortante.

Miro de lejos a Emily, mientras ella se despedía de Reid con esa sonrisa tan suya, ¿de verdad lo vería de ese modo? De pronto ya no sabía como dejar de pensar en eso, así que tuvo que plantearse otra pregunta ¿cómo la veía él a ella?... miro en otra dirección mientras meditaba, esa pregunta era difícil, él veía a los miembros de su equipo como su equipo, los apreciaba, pero eran su equipo y ya, nada más, punto... aunque con más calma, Emily era especial, siempre había tenido algo diferente, ella era inteligente, desafiante, brillante en más de un sentido, divertida, determinada, en cierto modo también misteriosa... y era bonita, mucho en realidad.

-¿Hotch?...- como anillo al dedo Emily había entrado a su oficina

-Perdona, me distraje, dime- contestó reacomodando sus últimos pensamientos

-Ya me iba... quería saber ¿estas bien?-

-Sí, sí... fue uno de esos casos- contestó él

-Sé a lo que te refieres- contestó ella- este caso fue... ufff. No tengo una palabra para eso, sólo digamos que fue malo... ¿quieres salir de una vez?- ofreció ella, como una especie de invitación

-Yo...- eso le resulto nuevo- sí, sí... ha sido un mal día, lo mejor es salir ya de aquí-

Porque ella había decidido ser tan amable, cercana, estar ahí, eso no se lo explicaba, pero le gustaba esa sensación, no se sentía tan solo, no se sentía tan confundido, las sensaciones que tenía seguían siendo confusas, cierto, pero... al menos se sentía bien con ella, y entonces tenía que replantearse ¿cómo lo veía ella? La pregunta más importante, tal vez sí podía verlo como Megan, una visión rara, diferente, una buena visión, que él no acababa de creerse, pero al fin y al cabo una visión que lo hacía sentir... especial, importante...

Estaba caminando con ella antes de siquiera pensarlo, en silencio, extrañamente en silencio, como si cada uno estuviera tan perdido en unos pensamientos que resultará muy difícil explicarle al otro, no solían ser tan silenciosos entre ellos, pero tampoco solían tener pensamientos como los que Megan había causado en todos... o al menos en él sí, y al parecer en ella también, y eso era nuevo... Y él no se sentía esa clase de hombre, aunque tal vez Emily lo pensará, tenía miedo de preguntar, aunque era importante para él saber y no resultaba tan descabellado querer preguntar.

Y sí la respuesta era que no... pues eso iba a ser feo, tal vez doloroso, porque le gustaría ser esa clase de hombre, que alguien lo viera como esa clase de hombre ideal, le gustaría ser esa clase de hombre para ella... ese era el pensamiento más especifico que tenía y también era raro... Y sí la respuesta era sí... ¿entonces que pasaría? Porque la visión que él tenía de Emily, tal como había dicho Morgan, era parecida, aunque no le gustará reconocer que se había planteado eso... ¿debería decirle algo? ¿confesar que, para él, ella era ideal? No tenía idea, así que era más fácil no decir nada

-Morgan me comento lo que paso- dijo ella de pronto

-¿Lo que sucedió al final del caso?- se le hizo un nudo en el estomago, ella no tenía porque saber, o al menos no hablarlo, era acercarse mucho a hablar del asunto, de sus dudas, de preguntarse como lo veía ella y ese parecía ser un terreno especialmente peligroso en ese momento

-Así es...- hablaba en voz baja, un tono suave al que Hotch no sabía si estaba acostumbrado o por lo menos conocía- ¿estas bien, Hotch?-

-Sí, sí... me ha dejado pensando, no lo sé... me dejo una mala sensación- contestó él- no sólo porque no pudimos cambiar las cosas... no sólo porque era difícil culparla a ella, no era justo, pero me dejo pensando...-

-¿En porque hacía eso? ¿en los hombres a los que hacía eso?-

-Sí, algo así...- contestó él y le sorprendió un poco que ella entendiera con tal claridad lo que estaba rondando su mente

-A veces el mundo es muy cruel, realmente mucho, uno pensaría que con este trabajo eso ya se sabe de antemano siempre, que te acostumbras a ciertas cosas, pero nunca deja de sorprender...- contestó ella meditándolo brevemente- lo que acaba de pasar es una prueba de ello, no estoy de acuerdo en que los matará, no me gusta eso pero... de cierto modo entiendo porque lo hizo, porque se sintió obligada a llegar tan lejos, entiendo que estaba herida, muy herida... el mundo tal vez le debía algo y ella no tenía porque terminar así-

-No es justo...-

-No, ni lo que hizo ni lo que le hicieron, pero lamentablemente no podemos cambiar al mundo aun, no podemos evitar que la gente asesine, aunque podamos hacer un poco por eso cada día aun no es suficiente para que cosas así no sucedan, y no podemos evitar que haya personas dispuesta a dañar a otras, hay demasiado mal, hay demasiados hombres así, como los que odiaba ella, que dejan daños y ven sólo por sus intereses, que lastiman y traicionan... – divagó ella como si fuera un pensamiento que había tenido dentro mucho tiempo y al fin decía- al menos me alegra conocer a uno de los pocos hombres que no es ni remotamente así- y le dirigió una sonrisa

La miró, se detuvo, estaba sorprendido, ¿se refería a él? ¿acaso Emily Prentiss acababa de decirle que era diferente? Justo como lo había dicho Morgan un rato antes, justo eso, de ese modo... Tal vez de verdad ella lo veía de un modo totalmente diferente a los otros después de todo, tal vez podía ser esa clase de hombre diferente para ella... Ella miró su confusión y soltó una risita

-Y sí, me refiero a ti, Hotch- corroboró ella

Sí, definitivamente era con él, estaba diciendo que era diferente, que ella lo veía diferente y resultaba que en realidad la visión de Emily le importaba muchísimo, que era la más importante. Sonrió casi inconscientemente, no esperaba volver a sonreír en un rato después de ese caso, pero ella lo había hecho sonreír... No lo pensó, no tenía nada que pensar, sólo se acercó y la besó muy suavemente. Se arrepintió en el momento de hacer así el primer movimiento, pero no pudo evitarlo, Emily era diferente y lo hacía sentir diferente y tal vez no tenía que luchar contra esas sensaciones. Tal vez no estaba mal. Tal vez podía correr ese tipo de riesgos. Tal vez sólo tenía que aceptar que así eran las cosas, diferentes, que así podían ser.

Ella cerró los ojos y no dijo nada, no hizo ningún ademán o limitación, sencillamente sintió el beso y se sorprendió mucho, porque no lo veía venir, no dijo nada, no pensó en nada, sólo sintió, hasta que él se separó de ella... Habían sido apenas un par de segundos y todo había cambiado entre ellos.

-¿Qué fue eso...? o ¿por qué fue eso?- preguntó ella que no sabía exactamente sí estaba más perturbada, sorprendida o extremadamente alegre por eso

-Se me ocurren varias cosas, Emily, pero... No estoy muy seguro de si podemos tenerlas claras en este momento- contestó él y en realidad le gusto mirarla desde tan cerca- pero te invitó a cenar y podemos averiguar juntos que es eso, si tú quieres, claro-

Eso era mejor que preguntar, que tener todas esas dudas, que plantearse el resto de sus días lo que había dicho Megan sobre él y si eso se parecía por lo menos un poco a lo que Emily pudiera pensar, como decían "una acción vale más que mil palabras" y eso era mejor, porque tal vez ella si tenia esa visión de él, tal vez si podía ser esa clase de hombre ideal para ella, claro, si ella se lo permitía...

-Sí- contestó Emily con una sonrisa- me parece que quiero averiguar muy bien que es esto-

Y él le tendió la mano para caminar juntos y para poder finalmente tomar la oportunidad ideal que, sin saberlo realmente, había estado buscando durante un tiempo... la oportunidad de ser el hombre ideal de Emily.

**FIN**


End file.
